


One thought

by mattysones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Pidge is devious and hunk is chill with it. Also they laugh a lot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: Hunk couldn't seem to find a balance between being overly-cautious and being too curious for his own health. To be fair, there was no way Pidge could be introduced to an (apparently) semi-realistic Galra dick and not want to experiment.





	One thought

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Pidge domming Hunk" but this is almost painfully vanilla lmao. I started this three months ago and with s6 ... well, nothing happened that would discount the stuff HERE.
> 
> I had a few ideas but we'll see what kind of response I get with just this. I love Team Punk! They're friends first! <3

Hunk couldn't seem to find a balance between being overly-cautious and being too curious for his own health. To be fair, there was no way Pidge could be introduced to an (apparently) semi-realistic Galra dick and not want to experiment entirely with technology that apparently replicated how it actually worked.

How could Pidge open with, "You wanna see what a Galra dick looks like?" and he _not_ give into morbid curiosity? He was human, okay. A morbidly curious human who wanted to see a weird dick and possibly fiddle with it. Don't judge him, he was a _fiddler_.

"Wait, is this an _actual_ Galra dick, like in a jar Rasputin-style?" Hunk rambled as Pidge led him down what they'd figured out were the residence hallways, "Or are you just going to show me a diagram, do we _have_ diagrams of Galra biology?" Hunk stuck his lower lip out thinking about this, "Actually that would make a lot of sense, I just didn't have a reason to access biology textbooks-"

"Whatever your worst-case scenario is," Pidge interrupted, amused, "it's not that. Promise."

Hunk watched her walk with suspicion - a Pidge promise was not necessarily a forthcoming promise; he suspected intensity of deviousness in any one body was directly proportional to the individual's size. Though still the smallest, she was taller than she used to be, and her hair had grown almost long enough to put into a ponytail.

He didn't expect that Pidge had found an entire stash of Altean dildos hidden in one of the many, many unoccupied quarters of the Castle.

"Oh," Hunk blurted in surprise, eyes widening when he stepped in the room Pidge had led him to, "This is too many dicks."

They stood in what appeared to be a normal sleeping quarters. Pidge had carefully lined up rows and rows of dildos, most of them on the bed. There had to be sixty. At least sixty of all shapes and bright colors, Hunk gaped.

"Right?" Pidge pushed past him and proudly looked at her collection, putting her hands on her hips, "Honestly I didn't know what I was looking at, at first."

Hunk doubted that - he cautiously shuffled into the room and heard the door swish closed behind him. He reached for a tentacle-looking dildo that didn't look like much more than what it was supposed to be, the soft texture bouncing naturally in his hand.

"I call that one The Wriggler."

In his grip it wiggled at him. Hunk squeaked and dropped it.

Grinning, Pidge continued, "Some of these look like diagnostic tools from the med bay," she picked one up that was smooth, white and wand-shaped. The kind of thing that might make someone laugh, but otherwise was innocuous. Okay, Hunk thought, he could see that. Maybe not the tentacle wiggling around on the floor. He nudged it with his toe.

"And I was like, what are these things from the med bay doing in a private quarters, so I showed them to Coran."

"Oh god," His cheeks heated thinking about presenting their basically-Uncle with a sex toy. Coran was anything but prude but _still_. Hunk failed to not laugh at this, "Please tell me he gave you a sex talk."

"Oh no, he got mad at first," Pidge giggled and twirled the white wand in her fingers, "'WHERE DID YOU GET THAT', and I was like, am I not allowed to touch the medical equipment? And he went all quiet and that's about when I figured it out."

Curiousity won out over ... pretending to not be curious. This was Pidge, anyway. "Okay, so which one is the Galra dick?" Hunk picked up one that looked suspect, purple with a few bumps along the shaft, and what looked like a replicated foreskin and a tapered head. The foreskin actually retracted when he touched it the tip. It oozed at him and he wrinkled his nose.

Pidge edged closer and inspected it with a quick adjustment of her glasses. Hunk was aware of how warm she way. "Yeah, I think that one's just, a fake dick. I couldn't figure out which species that belonged to," she quipped.

"You cataloged them," Hunk said flatly, because of course she did.

"Of course I did," Pidge looked down her nose, "For science."

"You're like, twelve, how do you know what a dick looks like?" Hunk laughed when Pidge grabbed a particularly oozy dildo and threw it at him, "Oh my god, that's so gross." Hunk swiped at the lube on his arm, mortified when it just spread all over his hand and arm. "Why did it touch me, it's so gross, WHY."

"That's what you get-"

"Is this actual semen? Is it lube? What is this-"

"It's a warning-"

"I'm going to die-"

Pidge laughed, "Shut up, you're not going to die." ( _'I am,'_ ) I'm pretty sure it's synthesized lube."

"Did you keep this from Lance? Lance the lube miser?" Hunk picked up the weaponized dildo to neatly replace it on Pidge's sex toy bed.

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Pidge's lips curved into a smirk, "Some of us have actively fought against Lance's lube empire. Monopoly. This is prime real estate."

Heat flushed down Hunk's neck realizing Pidge would need (presumably) body-safe lube. "We should take some of these and place them around the hallways like vases."

Hunk picked up a dildo with a particularly what-he-assumed-was a urethra with a wide, cone-shaped base. They 'd learned that _not_ every alien peed from their genitals. That was a hard, preferably-forgotten lesson. "We should put this one as a centerpiece for the dining table." He squished the tip to open the hole, peering down into it, "We'll put a flower in it. I want to record everyone's faces."

"This is a terrible idea," Pidge with the tone of someone who really wanted to do something that was a terrible idea, "We'll have diplomats over and forget we put them somewhere."

Hunk's grin shifted into a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, " _Diplomacy missions_."

"Oh my god can you imagine-"

"We'll blame it on the space mice-"

"Don't do that to my friends!"

"Lance then."

Pidge made a honking noise, "Or one of Keith's Marmora friends, sneaking in."

" _Please_ ," Hunk laughed from his belly, "I'd like those guys so much more if they had that kind of humor."

"Okay," Pidge's face was red, even as she tried to reign herself, "So it's this one." She plucked a lime-green dildo off the bed, "The color's not right. To answer your question from earlier, we _do_ have biology textbooks for other species in the library, and _yes_ ," she quirked an eyebrow before Hunk could comment, "I checked. Anyway, here."

Hunk took the toy in both hands - it was one of the larger ones and also heavier. Testicles weighted the base, and curved into a third protrusion before the actual length of the shaft. Its head was tapered with a foreskin, a lot like the one that had oozed at him earlier but more bulbous. This one didn't drip at him, although the texture was almost skin-like except for a soft vinyl-feeling. Unless Galra skin actually felt like vinyl which Hunk doubted. Otherwise it didn't seem to have any special features.

"Pidge,"Hunk whispered, "They have a knot."

Pidge grinned sharply, "Guess what else?"

Hunk lowered the dildo, which was almost as long as his face, "What?"

"This doesn't show it, but full-blooded Galra are functionally intersex."

Hunk was quiet for a moment before he was compelled to make a comment, "Do you think Kei-"

"NO."

"Oh come on," Hunk laughed, and set the dildo on the bed, "You can't show me this stuff and not expect jokes."

Pidge made a face, "I don't want to think about Keith's dick or maybe-vagina."

Except Hunk knew she'd be wondering, so he answered preemptively, "It's human."

Pidge squawked.

"Why do you even-"

"We _shower together_ Pidge," it was Hunk's turn to eyeroll at her, "It's not like I purposely got an eyeful, it's just sort of _there_."

"That's fair, I guess," Pidge said with a hint of doubt. She nudged some of her collection over and sat on the bed.

Pidge directly beside the wide variety of dildos brought attention to that she was _really_ tiny comparatively. Some of them Hunk would be afraid to handle. He couldn't help the way his mind wandered and found himself comparing sizes next to, Jesus, Pidge's _torso_ , belatedly noticing the expression on Pidge's face.

"Go ahead," Pidge said, "Ask."

"Uh." Hunk's cheeks turned red. There was no stopping it. He was a pervert and horribly, morbidly curious, "Well, mostly I was wondering why you'd show me the entire collection in the first place but." He hesitated, looked at her patiently sitting on the dildo bed and taking the 'I wish you'd stop rambling and get to the point because I'm listening' expression on Pidge's face as permission to continue, "Did you use any of them?" He blurted.

Pidge's lips quirked as she lounged plucking idly at the bed spread, "Well, I thought _someone_ was gonna find the dildo room eventually-"

"The Dildo Room," Hunk laughed through his nose so hard he spluttered, "Was this actually a dildo room?"

"No." Pidge shrugged in a self-satisfied way, "After I found the medical-looking ones, I started hunting for them and I _made_ the Dildo Room."

"Please tell me you washed them."

"I did." Pidge's cheeks turned pink, "In the dishwasher-thing. It took like four loads," the dishwasher-thing was huge, "Industrial sized be damned."

A tiny light went off in Hunk's brain, "Is _that_ what I caught you doing at two in the morning in the kitchen, that was _obviously_ a none-food related activity?"

Pidge scratched her cheek and looked away, "Maybe."

"My sanctuary!" Hunk gasped. Pidge cocked her head as she looked back at him, but when she looked like she might actually apologize, he waved dismissively, "No, it's okay. Please, continue with your terrible explanation."

"Oh." Pidge rubbed at her cheeks, "Anyway, now that I'm sure of what they are and that they're body-safe, I thought I'd give you first dibs since I know once they start disappearing they'll never come back." Her eyes shifted, "Second dibs, really." She added, answering the second question.

Now it was Hunk's turn to be embarrassed, because Pidge was being super casual with this all, and it was actually nice of her to think to offer him a chance to pick and choose from a castle-sized dildo collection. _Her_ dildo collection? Oh boy.

"That's-" Hunk stuttered, "Really nice of you to offer. But I'm not much into--" He gestured vaguely and looked at one of the walls of the room. He needed to take the attention off himself, "But seriously, some of these are as big as my head, how did you-"

"Oh uh." Pidge's face turned an even deeper shade of red. She cast a glance at a few that he was sure was specific but couldn't pinpoint, "Not all of them require penetration."

"Like a vibrator?" Hunk asked, which would make sense.

"No, it's-" Pidge cut herself off and her eyes lit, "Actually, it's really cool. I'll just show you-" She picked up a blue wand, one that didn't explicitly look like a sex toy, "Give me your arm."

"Uh." Hunk hesitated.

"This one isn't mine, er," Pidge looked like the energy was going to shake out of her and gestured with the dildo at him, "I didn't use it. I found multiples of some of these."

 _And kept them_ , was unspoken and Hunk thought he was going to die thinking about all of this. Pidge: Secret Dildo Hoarder and Probably Sex Fiend.

"And these are ones you have be using purposely to get anything out of it," Although the 'with the exception of' was visible on her face when she looked at the collection again.

"Okay." Hunk said, rolling up his sleeve, "Vibe me," he thrust his forearm out at her.

Pidge laughed and set the tip in his palm, "The ones I thought were medical devices ... might have been at some point? They all have different functions. This one has something to do with nerve stimulation and probably electrical waves. I haven't gotten quite to pulling them apart to figure it all out yet."

The skin of his palm tingled and thrummed. The feeling spread gently, making his palm warm and relaxed clear up his wrist.

"Ohhh," Hunk blinked down at the device, "How is it doing that? Can it be stronger? Does it have one function and that's it? Does it work through clothes?"

Pidge pulled away, pleased with herself, "One function, it can be stronger, has to touch skin." She frowned at the wand as she set it on the bed, "I'm not sure how it works. You hold it and think about it and it works."

Hunk squinted at the blue wand, "You think about it?"

"Yeah, it's weird." She picked a pale yellow wand, which was kind of a gross color. "I'm still not entirely sure how the technology on this ship responds to thoughts the way it does," she pointed the wand at Hunk's palm, "This one controls muscles."

More eager than last time, Hunk offered his hand again. The wand itself got warm before his hand pulsed deeply. His fingers twitched reflexively, in time with the pulses from the wand.

"That's weird. That's really weird." Hunk pulled his hand back, "I don't like that one."

Pidge laughed airily and pulled the yellow wand away, "Fair," she set it to the side and picked up a pale pink wand, "This one stimulates your nerves but also makes your blood vessels expand ( _'What!?'_ ). Not a lot, calm down." Pidge rolled her eyes, "I think there's a limit to how much they do any one thing for obvious reasons. I can try and make it work ... more, but it won't do what it's not capable of. I'm going to put it on your forearm because you'll see it better."

Hunk held still as she pressed the pink wand slightly above his wrist. He didn't feel anything at first, and Pidge made an annoyed noise and focused harder. He felt what he could only describe as a _twitch_. His already dark skin turned darker, the same as if he were blushing, or given a really hard rugburn. A soft tingle thrummed from where she pressed and felt like it might extend deeper if he wanted.

"That's also weird, but not as much." Hunk's eyebrows raised and Pidge pulled away. He flexed his fingers and pleasurable little shocks ran up his arm, the flush quickly fading, "So it makes you swell, basically."

"Yeah." Pidge lay the wand to the side, eyes shifting away. She fidgeted with the bedding underneath the toys she'd shown him.

Hunk surveyed the remaining collection. Most of the remaining dildos were the penetrative kind, but he quickly zeroed on a lone wand hiding near the back. "Okay, there's a purple one. What's that one do? Why'd you push it so far back?" He leaned over the wall of dildos to reach before Pidge could react. When she seemed like she wanted to protest he squinted at her. He picked it up almost petulantly, and stood straight, turning the pale lavender wand in his hands, "You're freaking me out. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No." Pidge said, watching him place the tip in his palm.

Hunk thought at it, which was mostly him standing there mentally screaming 'WORK'. Nothing happened. He pouted at the sex toy, "What did I do wrong?"

"It's more like," Pidge hesitated before moving to stand in front of him, fitting her hand under his so they were both touching the wand. He stared down at her - watching her expression shift as she explained the toy's functions. "I got them work after I realized what they were? Which," she glanced up, "I thought they were vibrators, so I thought about them with that in mind."

Hunk jumped when his entire body warmed, centered from his palm like he'd placed his hand in a warm bathtub. His pulse quickened, just a little, but right when it reached his ears Pidge lowered her hand. The warm, liquid feeling washed away, only a residual warmth remaining.

"Wha- okay..." Hunk cupped the tip, focusing probably harder than he needed to with a small frown, the slightly more specific 'vibrations' thought in mind.

It didn't vibrate, but the full-body heat crept through him again, starting like trickle from his palm and blooming outward. The only way he could describe it was 'good', the kind of heat and tension that made him want to stretch into it. His pulse raised again, breath coming short and suddenly it felt like _more_ , his nerves in his fingertips lighting up to his ears in a reactive flush he was very familiar with. The heat in his face spread down to his belly, his groin and his cock twitched, whole body tensed with the struggle to stay upright.

 _Oh._ He thought, _That's definitely an arousal feeling_. That's as far as his thoughts went before the heat reached his knees and his legs gave out.

The focus he'd had on the wand ruined, his head stayed blank until Pidge knelt to peer into his face. It was a nice face, Hunk thought - Pidge wasn't plain, but she wasn't an outstanding beauty either. Hunk liked that face, he was very fond of it. She had a slightly amused expression, "You okay?" she asked. When he nodded, her lips curved and she took the wand from his limp fingers.

Hunk blinked owlishly, not entirely trusting her expression but absolutely trusting _Pidge_. His nerves prickled pleasantly when she mimicked his kneeling position, voice low and casual and oh boy he didn't think he'd have a thing for her talking like that, "This one's my favorite," she said, weighing it in her palm. "I think it's an 'all of the above' version of the others. Maybe It was more expensive? I dunno.

"But, I think it works better when..." Pidge started to raise the wand to his face, hovering before she actually touched him, "Is this okay?" she asked, concern flickering.

He was absolutely sporting half a semi right now and didn't mind Pidge's closeness, which he guessed was the point. Somewhere in his aroused brain he knew Pidge had probably planned this to some extent, he just had to decide if he cared in the bad way.

At this moment he didn't mind much. He was sure it was everything to do with the make-you-horny wand. And that Pidge was giving him a look like she wanted to eat him alive, which was a bit of a discovery that she could even make that kind of look. Hmm.

He shook himself out of his haze long enough to say carefully, "If you're okay with it," his voice was extremely loud in the room, "If you want," he added, and tried to read her face, "Only if you want."

Pidge pulled away, and the good feelings that came from her closeness left with her. The air on his skin made his skin prickle in a good way - maybe the wand was affecting him even more than he thought, or maybe he was just excited to be in this situation with Pidge.

Why not both?

Pidge debated with her words for a moment but she still had that slightly concerning gleam in her eyes, "Well," she said lowly, "I was sort of wondering how these would affect a guy..." she turned the wand over in her fingers, fidgeting from her kneeling position, "I..." her shoulders raised and Hunk was struck by that _Pidge was feeling shy_. "Would like to watch."

It was sort of a given, Hunk thought, that if Pidge was participating then watching was on the table. Absolutely on the table. His pulse had picked up just having this conversation. Glancing at the dildo bed, he nodded, "Yeah, okay. That's fine. Can we move off the floor though?"

Her face lit and Pidge moved to shove her carefully organized sex toys to a corner of the bed. He laughed at her eagerness and climbed in with her.

They settled next to each other, both warm and giddy with this new thing between them. Hunk decided not to worry about much when Pidge was visibly excited and leaning close to him. She grinned and tapped the wand to his temple.

"I think it works better this way," she said, with the bubble she got when she was eager.

It took a moment, for the wave-like feeling to wash over him. It was like warm water gently pooling around his ankles, except it filled his head with a fuzzy feeling, warming his cheeks and steadily creeping down his neck to make him shiver pleasantly. His whole body warmed, tingling down to his chest.

Pidge was right, it didn't _have_ to be an arousal feeling; he would have filled in the blanks of the functions of the wands anyway. The wands could be used for perfectly valid _other_ reasons, but goodness, wouldn't it be more fun to just fuck yourself with them? At least humans and aliens had that in common.

Pupils dilated, she watched his movements, eyes tracking the little twitches from his fingers, staring at his mouth when his breath came quicker. She was probably intentionally making it mild. He sucked in a breath, wondering how much _more_ it could be.

She unintentionally answered when she dragged the tip against his cheek, and wow, that felt weirdly intimate, touch careful in a way that seemed unlike her.

Pidge's voice was quiet while she watched him twitch with every new touch, "I think the brain magnifies its effects throughout the body, since all our nerves are connected there."

Hunk nodded and she shifted it down to his neck. A fresh wave of heat washed from his neck, sensitive and tense. He gasped and let his head roll to the side.

Pidge's lips parted and he couldn't help but look. She kept her eyes on his neck, watching where she touched him, "If you hold it in a specific spot, though, that area is more stimulated than if you touched it at your temple."

Hunk tried to mumble something affirmative but he was quickly moving from pleasantly-aroused-but-ignorable into Pidge-is-gonna-see-my-boner territory. She _had_ said she wanted to watch. Each touch and brush tightened the coil in his stomach. It took a moment for him to notice the wand had traveled back to his temple, and Pidge was pressing close to his side, watching his expressions carefully.

He bit his lip and shifted, nerves humming with restless energy beneath his skin. The wand made his blood pulse with little spikes of pressure, and he thought Pidge was probably changing the intensities, gauging his reactions. He couldn't quite get used to the pleasured feelings running through him. His toes curled in his boots.

Bracing his back against the wall his eyes slid shut and he arched into the feeling a little, startled when he felt a moan build in his throat. It was quiet, but he thought he felt Pidge's answering shudder. The heat between them spiked, and he couldn't help but lean against her, shifting the wand against his head with the movement.

He gasped, heat flushing up his neck cock straining in his trousers. His eyes slid shut, vision blurred from pleasure as it thrummed into his core. His hips shifted restlessly, attempting to gain friction from his currently damp underwear, and somewhere in his head he thought that he should at least just open them so he wasn't so contained, but somehow he felt like he needed Pidge's permission first.

"Hunk," Pidge said softly, and he shivered, blinking his eyes open, "Can I touch you?"

 _You kinda already are_ Hunk thought, but he nodded.

Pidge leaned forward and kissed his neck, right below his ear. He moaned softly and tilted his head to the side, because oh, that felt good too. The wand slipped from his temple to his cheek and he jumped at the displacement of feelings. Pidge pulled away a little and watched her hand more carefully, but instead of putting it back on his temple she shifted it down to the side of his neck like a kiss.

And wasn't _that_ a weird feeling, all that pleasure centered on his neck which was sensitive anyway, but it seemed like having it on his temple disseminated the effects trough his whole body, while having it anywhere else made that specific area feel good.

It was still working at the same intensity. His nerves were on fire, quickly in a bad way.

"Less," he slurred, pulling away a bit, "'s too much..."

Immediately the pleasure was reigned in, more like a gentle licking than the fierce waves from before. Hunk relaxed into it. It occurred to him his hips were rotating steadily, humping minutely. He might come this way. He wouldn't even be embarrassed.

He was vaguely aware of Pidge wiggling around him, settling between his thighs and that felt good too. She nudged her knees beneath his thighs to get closer, and the little brushes of her skin were a lot; she was small and bony, even though her skin was soft, and he could easily envelope her. She was the one being gentle with _him_ and that thought made his already flushed face flush harder. Pidge peeked up at him to make sure this was okay, smiling at whatever she saw.

His fingers twisted in the bedsheets. She noticed that too and nodded, "You can like ..." she pulled the wand away, and the area almost felt numb from being stimulated for so long, "Touch my waist. N-no, groping." She ducked her head, "Please."

Without the constant press of the wand, Hunk was able to focus more on her. Her face was pink, breaths coming short and eyes glassy with arousal. He thought he was absolutely onboard with giving back to her. She didn't seem comfortable with it yet. That was fine.

He lay his hands over her waist, just to have something to hold onto. She squirmed a little and looked down; letting Pidge take control, he felt small in a cared-for way. He didn't get to feel small, often. This was nice. His fingers moved reflexively and he pet her waist, straying to the outside tops of her thighs and hips before moving back. She didn't seemed bothered, just squirmy.

"We can stop," Hunk offered when she didn't move. Her eyes snapped back to his and she shuffled around to lift his shirt enough to nudge the wand against his chest. The motion was so sudden, he was startled by the sudden wave of pleasure, gasping, heat washed over him straight to his stomach. He arched a little, feeling his nipples tighten, which was _not_ something he was used to and he couldn't help but squirm into the feeling.

Pidge paused long enough to help him shrug his vest and shirt off, and _yes that was better,_ he felt like he could breathe. There was no hiding the strain of his erection against his pants but Pidge didn't seem put-off so he wasn't either.

Pidge made herself less snug between his legs and he missed her pressing against him, but the wand touched his stomach and he shuddered, a jolt shooting straight to his cock. His abs flexed and he released a soft breath. Pidge watched his little tremors and suddenly was interested in his chest again. She reached with one hand to cup a breast, squeezing lightly to make his nipples tighten again. He laughed a little because she looked fascinated.

She pouted and lowered the wand but not her hands, "Do you get anything from that?" She asked.

Hunk shook his head amiably but didn't indicate he wanted her to stop, "Not really. It feels nice but doesn't do much for me."

She pouted, and he knew he had plenty of padding there, but his chest was firmer than if it'd been all fat. She poked at his nipples a little and he sorta giggled at her prodding.

"It's weird," Pidge mumbled. She went back to brushing the wand over his chest and sides, watching his squirms and listening for the noises wanting to emerge from his throat, "I know what mine feel like, but touching someone else feels different."

Hunk made an affirmative, "Mmph."

Her eyes flickered up to his, hesitating for a beat before she leaned forward and kissed his collar bone. The kiss was dry and light, but he was so sensitive that he shivered and felt the contact spark straight down to his cock. His fingers flexed against her waist, and he watched the pink heat up her face as she watched the point of contact between their hips. He ground up experimentally and felt a tremor beneath his palms, but Pidge quickly recovered and met his eyes. 

She raised the wand to his temple again, and he didn't bother smothering the moan in his throat. Her other hand swept across his side, too lightly.

He laughed and tried to wiggle away, "Tickles."

"Sorry," she said, and pressed more firmly.

His sides warmed, every touch going to his cock regardless of how innocuous it should have been. Her palm swept behind him and up his spine, and _that_ felt good. He arched away from the wall and ducked his head down into Pidge's neck, taking in the mild scent of her shampoo, pressing their chests together. He couldn't begin to describe how good it felt to have Pidge's warmth pressed against him, her knees nudged beneath his thighs. 

Pidge shifted, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, burying her fingers in his hair before scraping down to the hairs at the base of his neck. He moaned and thrust up, reflexively pulling at her hips more have something more solid to thrust against.

Pidge gasped and her hips spasmed upwards in his grip, a shiver running through her before she pulled the wand away. She didn't move her hand, "Hunk..." she said.

"S-orry," Hunk gasped and lowered his hands to the bed.

"No," Pidge lay the wand to the side and leaned back.

The loss of her closeness was brief, because she rearranged them so she straddled his hips, thighs spread wide around the girth of his own. Hunk's breath hitched, and he watched her nudge their still-clothed groins together, feeling the heat between her legs even without the wetness that was surely there. His brain supplied the rest of he _should_ be feeling, and frankly, that was enough right now.

He peered up, unsure of what Pidge wanted to do from here and still unwilling to push past the limits she'd set. He watched her bite her lip as she looked between them, and he hesitantly put his hands back on her hips tugging her forward.

Pidge's cheeks dusted pink, absent of self-consciousness. She reached for the wand, wrapping her hand firmly around it and nudged it against his temple, pushing up his headband.

Hunk leaned into the touch, arousal coursing through him and he ground his hips up experimentally. He figured that was okay, when Pidge shivered and bore down on his cock.

"Hey," he mumbled into her neck, gripping her waist, "If we're gonna stop, now's..."

Pidge moaned so quietly he almost didn't hear, "I don't want to."

He sucked in a breath when the waves intensified. Well, that was that, he thought. He pushed against her, and as uncomfortable being in his pants was, pleasure sparked up his spine and he found himself gripping her hips and pulling her with him. She quickly caught his rhythm, hips rolling until she caught a motion that felt good to her, and Hunk couldn't stop a tiny grin when he heard little noises drop from her mouth, less like moans, more like pleasured hums. 

His body thrummed with every brush of her chest against his, the flex over her thighs around his hips and it took a moment for him to realize she'd dropped the sex toy in favor of finding leverage around his shoulders. He could hardly mind, his cock was hard and damp without help at this point, and it was something else seeing Pidge's composure slip while her movements became more forceful and her eyes glazed over like she barely realized what she was doing.

He was dry humping Pidge. Well then. She threw her entire body into the motion they'd found, upper body wiggling like she wanted to rub her chest against something. Hunk was tempted to lift her shirt out of curiosity and want to make her feel good, but those boundaries Pidge set were solid in his mind. He opted to duck his head into her neck and pant heavily, clinging back and fingers clutching her waist almost desperately, feeling the hard press of her hips against his and the way his cock nudge between her legs. Even without the weird alien sex toy he felt like he needed to keep moving and grinding, feeding his own natural restlessness, spurred on by Pidge's soft moans and frantic movements. 

When his cock found just the right motion he groaned and thrust up hard, pulling Pidge's hips down in a purely instinctive movement. Pidge gasped and her hips spasmed in his hands, back arching, fingers digging hard into his neck. Suddenly she was rocking with a motion that made Hunk feel like she was fucking into _him_ , and Hunk recognized the frantic movements to be that sudden chase to end her pleasure and braced to let her just work her body on him. Her breath was hard against neck; he took a moment to be awed as Pidge's body wound tight and shook and spasmed until she couldn't hold it anymore -with a hard jerk of her hips, she gasped out her orgasm.

All the air left her at once as she slumped back and let him catch her. Her legs stayed spread around his hips, thighs clutching with little spasms from aftershocks. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a blissed-out expression on her and it was nice, seeing her dopey and relaxed with pleasure. He held her until she shook out of it, eyes snapping to his. An embarrassed expression flickered over her face. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Pidge-" He started, but she quickly shifted in his hands and rolled forward, shifting them so Hunk was no longer leaning on the wall, but flat on his back while she stayed perched on him.

"You too." Pidge said, voice more clear than he would have expected. He let his guard down, missing the quick movement of her hand. The sex toy appeared again, a gentle brush against his neck.

And, _oh_ , Hunk had never _moaned_ like that and reflexively covered his mouth, unable to stop from thrusting up into Pidge's weight pressing hard on his dick. Every nerve, already lit with arousal was suddenly magnified, body lit down to his feet like he'd taken some sort of aphrodisiac. Everything was hot; his dick was hot, his neck was hot, Pidge was hot, okay, he was a goner.

Hunk swore and braced his feet on the bed, hips rotating to find friction in his own underwear. Pidge lost some of her fervor from before but she shifted her hips back to help him find that friction, eyelashes fluttering when he pressed against her just right. 

She gave him that look like she was about to devour him, and his heart spiked seeing that kind of hunger from Pidge. Hunk swiped his palm from his mouth and up through his bangs, aware of how warm between her legs she was - he swore he could feel her dampness but that might just be him losing his damn mind; that stupid wand was making every movement pulse and his belly hot with arousal. His breath echoed in his own ears, gut coiling tight with every shift.

He wanted to jerk off. He felt like he was about to explode just from the pressure in his gut. Death by nutting too hard, that _would_ be how he went.

Pidge was laughing into his neck and he realized he was babbling despite what felt like the single-minded need to cum. He reached and grabbed her hips again, pulling her roughly against his cock. The wand rolled against his chest as she shifted to balance herself, before his pants were nudged down and the toy was pressed firmly on his pelvis.

Hunk yelled, heat making his vision blur and Pidge little more than a blur above him. He was faintly aware that his shorts were significantly wetter. His legs jerked up and pleasure run from his gut up his spine and he was coming _hard_ , desperately pushing into Pidge above him, pressure releasing in sparks and heat, like his soul was about to eject from his body straight from his dick.

He might have whited-out a little.

When he came to, Pidge was still sprawled on top of him, watching his face with a lazy smirk, fingers plucking idly at the bedspread.

"Holy shit," he blurted. He ignored Pidge's self-satisfied expression. "Is that why you hid it?"

Pidge grinned, "Well," she sat up, "I'm kind of wondering..." she tugged at Hunk's pants and peered up at him curiously. He raised an eyebrow, not sure exactly where she was going with her questioning, "Do you think you can go again?"

 _Oh no..._ Hunk thought, but was already scrambling to help with his belt. _I've found a demon._

The answer was yes, he could.

**Author's Note:**

> comments revive me from the astral plane
> 
> if you have a request or a question feel free to hmu on [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/mattysones). 
> 
> I'll ship just about anything.


End file.
